To See Her Again
by Lesbi-Elsa
Summary: Frozen from Coronation Day with my own small twists. Elsa with no powers. Somehow, it'll end up becoming Elsanna, I hope. Rated T just in case.
1. Coronation day

Chapter One: Coronation Day

It was Coronation Day.

The harbour was filled with ships from all parts of the world, and the streets were bustling with activity. Multitudes of people had come to see the queen-to-be. The gates had been closed for the past thirteen and no one knew why. People had been longing to see the beautiful princess.

Speaking of princess, Princess Anna herself was racing through the streets, undoubtedly more exited than anyone else, for it was the first time in forever that she had been able to see anything other than the old, dreary interior of the castle. Not to mention, she was to see her sister, who was to be coronated to the title of queen for she had come of age.

They hadn't seen each other since the gates were closed, aside from fleeting glances across the hall as Princess Elsa quickly retreated into her room. Even during the aftermath of their parents' sudden, tragic death, not comfort was derived from the other.

It was unknown to the princess as to why her older sister shut her out, but she did not let this faze her on this incredible day. Maybe she could possibly coax an answer from her sister…

"Woah!" Anna exclaimed, as she was jolted back to reality, narrowly dodging a horse that would have knocked her into the fjord. Phew, crisis averted.

"Hey, watch it!" the princess shouted.

"That was clearly your fault," the man on the horse claimed.

"Hardly," she muttered as she turned and went back on her way. The man may have been handsome, but his arrogance and side burns outmatched his appeal.

The event was starting fairly soon so she put that strange encounter out of her mind. As the bells tolled and the crowd shifted, her anticipation grew.

Today, she was going to see her sister.

 **A/N Ok. This is my first fic. And I'll warn you, that updating may be a problem. Finding inspiration for this chapter was hard enough, and look how short it is! I don't even know where I'm going with this. But I urge you to give me a chance. Reviews are much appreciated. But please, no flames. If people hate it I'll remove it.**


	2. There she is

She's been waiting for a while now.

Princess Anna had hurried into the chapel only to in that the queen-to-be was late. This was so much unlike Elsa that she wondered how much had really changed about her.

Finally, as the Princess was debating on whether or not she'd have time for a quick bathroom break Princess Elsa walked in.

And everyone held their breath.

She had grown into an absolutely stunning woman. Every step she took was graceful and her posture was perfect. She had an absolutely emotionless look on he face, but if you looked closely you could see the battle in her eyes.

As she walked up to the stage next to the priest she clasped her gloved hands tightly in front of her and the rod was presented to her. After hesitantly removing her gloves she took up the rod and the priest spoke in the old norse. You could see the tension within her as he drawled on and as he ended she hurriedly put down the rod and applause was heard throughout the chapel.

She released a breath and smiled at her new subjects as they were filtered to the great hall.

* * *

The royal party was in full bloom.

Nobles and aristocrats waltzed in the Great Hall while common folk celebrated in the courtyard. People had high hopes for their queen, believing that behind those closed gates was an amazing queen just waiting to rule.

The queen and princess were announced and people quieted to see her stride in with all her glory. And followed by her exponentially less graceful sister. People clapped and even a few wolf whistles were heard.

Soon the acknowledgement ceased as people returned to their business. "Hello," said Elsa looking to her sister. Anna looked around, pointing to herself and silently said, "Me?". The queen nodded. "Oh, well, hi," said the princess.

"I think you're looking lovely Anna,"

"Me too, " Anna said, "I-I mean, I think you look lovely not that I also think that I look lovely… too."

"I understand," said Elsa with a chuckle. The two girls seemed to fall into a seemingly awkward silence as they stared into each other eyes with a smile, wanting to soak in the beauty of each-

"Your majesty," said a man with a bow, breaking the trance. He took the hand of the queen, lightly kissing it, not noticing the glare the princess gave him. "I would like to speak about some of the arrangements the… uh.. previous king and queen planned…" And so it went on and the princess was wondering if it would be rude to leave this suffocatingly boring event, but her thoughts were interrupted by an small, wrinkly…weasel?

"Queen Elsa!" The… man shouted as he rushed up to the queen. "I am the Duke of Weselton and I believe we should get to know each other. Would you care for a waltz?"

"I'm sorry, but I am not much of a dancer," the queen replied, "But," she said as she saw the man prepare a response, "My sister here would love to dance with you."

"Wait, what?" The princess said as she was suddenly pulled by a weasel saying, "I guess this will do!" She through a playful glare in her sisters direction and was only met with a smirk.

Anna just watched a the Duke proceeded to do some "dance moves" which could only be described as outrageous. When she figured she'd stayed long enough to be considered polite, she kindly excused herself and went to find chocolate.

As the redhead was trying, and failing, to weave through the rambunctious crowd, she bumped into a pair of sideburns with a face.

As she was falling backwards, anticipating the familiar feel of the ground, a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Huh?" She looked up, seeing the face of her sister worried sister, then seeing the obnoxious stranger in front of her. His face was filled with fear as the queen sent him a piercing glare. Before saying a word, he ran shoving through the crowd.

Elsa inspected her younger sister ignoring her wonderful scent. "Are you okay Anna? Did he hurt you?".

"No, I'm fine Elsa, thanks to you, I'm glad you were right there to catch me. Thanks," Anna said with a smile.

"It's no problem, I just happened to be near," Elsa said, neglecting to mention the fact that she's been following her sister."

"Do you know where the chocolate is?" Anna asked, still craving for the delicious treat.

"Of course," said Elsa with a smile, "Right this way."

* * *

They made their way through the crowds, much easier now the were together, Anna resisted the urge to reach for her older sisters hand as they walked together.

"Awesome!" Anna exclaimed as they got to the treat table, "The guests haven't eaten it all yet!".

"Of course not Anna. Even if they did eat everything here, Kai and the others would replace them instantly."

"Well," Anna said with a mouth full of chocolate, "at least we got here when everything was still topped up."

"I guess so Anna," Elsa said with a chuckle.

"They have cupcakes too!" Anna said excitedly as she immediately began to devour all of it, "Don't you want some Elsa?".

"No, it's alright thanks."

"Suit yourself." Anna said as she finished.

"Anna, you have a little, cream on your cheek," Elsa said through a smile.

"What, where?"

"Here let me," Elsa reached over and swiped the cream with her thumb.

"Th-Thanks," Anna said bashfully.

They stared into each other eyes and Elsa inwardly debated on whether or not to lick the cream of her thumb.

"Anna, is that you?" someone shouted. The said girl looked towards the direction of the voice.

"Rapunzel?"

"Hey Anna Banana!"

"Punzie!" The two girls embraced before proceeding to talk animatedly about events that have passed in each others lives.

"Punzie, you remember Elsa right?" Anna said pointing towards her sisters."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there your majesty." Rapunzel said hurriedly.

"No harm done," Elsa said with a smile, brushing off any feelings of resentment towards her cousin for taking her younger sister's attention. "And please, no need for formality among family members, call me Elsa."

"Of course your ma- I mean Elsa."

"I should be going," Rapunzel said sadly, "I have to find my fiancé before he gets himself into trouble, but we can talk later, if you guys want?"

"Sure Punzie," said Anna, mood only slightly lowered, "I can't wait to hear more of your stories, especially about your fiancé," the girl said with a wink.

Rapunzel hurried off with a small wave and the Queen and Princess were once again left with each others company.

"Anna, would you like to take a walk in the garden with me?"

"Of course, I really wanted to go outside anyway."

Anna slowly extended her hand towards Elsa and she took it with a smile.

They went out of the loud area and entered the peaceful garden. They walked, hand in hand, as the cool, night breeze blew and the full moon illuminated their path.

"So Elsa. Did you like the party?" Anna asked.

"I guess I have to be flattered by the fact that so many people came." Elsa admitted.

"So, what I'm hearing is, you didn't really like it all that much?"

Elsa just looked down and didn't respond.

They continued their walk in silence until they reached a small hill.

"Oh, Elsa can we stop? I really like watching the stars from here." Anna asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course."

Anna released their hands, both slightly disappointed by the loss of the comfortable warmth, and lay on the ground and patted the ground next to her and Elsa followed.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Anna said with awe in her voice.

"Yeah…" said Elsa slightly distracted, for she was talking about her sister, not the stars.

They sat there for a while longer and Anna looked back at Elsa. The two women looked at each other for a while, a feeling blooming in their chests.

Abruptly Elsa, stood. Slightly fazed, Anna stood as well.

"We should go back inside," Elsa said.

"Yeah.." Anna said, disappointed. They began to walk. "I had a great time with you Elsa, I've missed you, and this."

"I've missed you too Anna. Thank you for coming out with me."

As they got to the doors of the Hall where the party was still going, Elsa stopped, "I have to go speak with some nobles now Anna, but I will speak to you later, will you be fine?"

"Yeah Elsa. You go do your thing. I'll probably go look for Rapunzel or something," Anna said with a smile, hiding her disappointment.

Elsa leaned over and gave Anna a light kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you," Elsa said as she went back inside.

Anna could only give a weak wave in return.


End file.
